Drug delivery system for specific drugs has long been a field developed with medication. In order to be absorbed and utilized effectively, many liquid drugs must be converted through special methods into droplets (small particles) with specified sizes. The so-called ultrasonic nebulizer can convert liquid into small-diameter droplets, which through the resonance of the piezoelectric ceramic transducer leading to liquid conveying, and cavitations at some points on the surface of the liquid, through which droplets with certain range of diameter formed continually.
The existing ultrasonic nebulizers, limited by high voltages as required by piezoelectric transducers, usually get power from alternating currents using sockets or high voltage direct currents coming from a number of batteries. The higher power dissipation of the system will generate heats easily, which, on the one hand cause the system to be unstable, on the other hand, the activities of the drug molecules in the solution will probably be affected, the drugs become invalid due to denaturations or other transformations.
On the other hand, higher power dissipations require more accessories, and result in more large sizes of the devices, which means the device must be installed at specific location with alternating current power supply, or heavier devices cannot move easily. Moreover, higher power dissipations cause higher costs of the total atomizing system, limits the popularization and application in the majority of patients.
In addition, the existing ultrasonic nebulizers with a container existed within the specific site of the device usually is non-detachable, which makes against drugs' antiseptically storage, and to the disadvantage of the whole chamber's disinfection treatment, furthermore not convenient to clean up and greatly increases the chances of contaminations.